Yes,sir
by bonechiller
Summary: Kevin and Joe have been bad lately, and Nicks going to teach them a lesson, Jovinick, jonasbrother. Don't like Don't read.


**ALRIGHT GUYS I KNOW THIS KIND OF SUCKS BUT IT'S 100% SMUT, SO ENJOY ;) . THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "YOU WANT THIS" IS COMING SOON AND MABYE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT. SO UNTILL THEN I'll SEE YOU LATER. –BONECHILLER OUT**

Joe and Kevin hurried into Nick's room, or as they called it "the room of punishment" where they went when they disobeyed something Nick said or Nick was just horny. Nick came into the room and they both stiffened, making sure not to move. Their younger brother circled them, his footsteps loud in the silent room. "Joe" Nick finally spoke, making his brothers jump. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Nick had caught Joe jacking off; something he told his brothers not to do even though he'd done it many times; if they were going to get off he wanted to be the cause of it. "Nothing" Joe said not daring to look up and face his brother. "Nothing ,who?" Nick asked, "Nothing, sir". "Look at me and say it" Nick

ordered. Joe looked up slowly and met his brother's eyes, "Nothing, sir". "And you Kevin?" Nick asked stopping in front of the eldest. Kevin had interrupted him made fun of him and said a little too much in a recent interview. "I should keep my mouth shut, sir" "yes," nick stated running his hand down Kevin's cheek, "your mouth can get you in a lot of trouble… but it can also get you out." He pointed to the ground. "On your knees" "yes, sir" his brother dropped down so his face was level with Nick's crotch. Nick unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, Kevin's pants tightened when he saw his brother had gone commando.

Kevin reached out and stroked his brother's dick; Nick gave a small gasp, the only noise leaving his mouth. "Did I say touch it, baby?" Nick asked stroking his brother's hair. "No, sir" Kevin replied dropping his hand, and taking Nicks cock into his mouth. Nick gasped again but made no other noise. Kevin closed his eyes as he sucked on Nick, he needed him so badly, and at some points he would miss his brother's dick so much that he'd do something just so Nick would punish him. Nick pushed Kevin's head down so he took all of him into his mouth, and held it there until Kevin ran out of air, then let his brother pull back to breath. Joe stood there as turned on as hell watching his brothers with lust filled eyes. Without thinking he pulled his own dick out and started stroking it, Kevin moved a little faster on Nick, and Joe, who was moving his hand to match the pace, moaned.

Nick snapped his head up, attention now on Joe, he pulled away from Kevin and walked over to the second oldest, dick still out. "Again, Joseph? You're a bad little boy aren't you?" Joe zipped himself back up, and looked at the ground. "Yes, sir. Sorry sir" "what did I tell you about that?" "Not to, sir" Joe answered, shifting nervously. "That's right, and you still did it. Now I know you need to be punished." He tilted Joe's head up and kissed him intensely before slapping his brother hard on the ass. Joe jumped and gave a little yelp but said nothing. Nick hit him again, and he repeated the yelp. Nick smirked and rubbed Joe's erection, before walking back to Kevin. "No" he said when Kevin reached for his dick again; instead he grabbed him by his hair, pulled him to his feet, and walked him over to Joe. Nick looked Kevin in the eye and nodded at Joe, then vice versa. Kevin and Joe looked at each other before kissing each other passionately. Kevin ripped Joe's shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere, and groped his chest, rubbing Joe's nipples with his thumbs and nipping lightly at his neck. Joe moaned as Kevin's hand moved lower and lower, while he grabbed Kevin's belt trying to pull him closer. Kevin ground against Joe both boys moaning, their clothed erections rubbing together, while nick circled them watching with intense interest. He kept his face expressionless, the only thing giving him away being his raging erection. When Joe and Kevin had striped each other down to their briefs Nick stopped them.

"That's enough" he said but he noticed their attention was elsewhere, their eyes kept darting from his face to his crotch. "I can tell you two are dying to taste this…so come get it." He sat down on the bed and watched as his brothers made their way towards him. Joe took off Nick's shirt and pushed him gently back onto the bed, while Kevin worked on getting Nick's pants and underwear off. Once they were off Kevin made a move to grab nicks cock but hesitated "you can touch it" Nick told him, biting his tongue as Kevin stroked him at a moderate pace. While Kevin continued stroking the shaft Joe touched his tongue to the head, feeling a shiver run through Nick's body. Shortly after Kevin decided to use his mouth too, His tongue wrestled with Joe's as they both fought over Nick. Nick moaned at the sight of his brothers kissing sloppily over his cock.

"mmmm, good boys" Nick said intertwining his fingers in their hair. Kevin moved down and fondled Nick's ball sack while Joe went down on Nick as far as he could without choking; nick arched his back and began to thrusting into Joe's mouth, moaning and tightening his grip in his brothers' hair as he did. "Oh, god… Joe…Kevin… fu-mmn" Nick gasped, he was getting closer. Joe went down on nick again, and without warning Kevin rubbed Joe's crotch. Joe moaned around Nick's cock, with the vibrations rocking Nick's balls, he came, screaming Kevin and Joe's names as he did. Kevin smirked at Nick, before he and Joe licked up their brother's cum. Nick got up and moved so he was behind Kevin, who was bent over the bed cleaning some of Nick's cum off of Joe's face with his tongue. "Hold still Kev" Nick warned him he found some handcuffs in his bedside table and bound Kevin's hands behind his back. Nick always loved playing with Kevin, because he was a screamer and the noises he made were just so hot. Nick lubed up his fingers and pressed his index finger against Kevin's entrance and slowly pushed it in.

Kevin gave a loud groan, half in pain half in pleasure as Nick pushed two more of his fingers in, burying them to the hilt. Nick searched until he found Kevin's prostrate, hitting it dead on. Kevin gave a loud high-pitched "oh god" and jumped. Nick smirked and hit it again and again causing Kevin to practically sob at the motion. "You like that?" nick asked "yes sir, please give me more!" Kevin pleaded. Instead of doing what his brother asked Nick pulled his fingers out and walked over to Joe who was still leaning over the bed watching Kevin. He pulled Joe's underwear down roughly and rubbed his throbbing length, "go face fuck your brother" was all Nick said. Kevin, still bound on the bed looked at Joe and eagerly opened his mouth. "You're a good little bitch aren't you baby?" Nick asked, spanking Kevin. "You like being my little fuck toy?" "Yes, sir" Kevin replied, before taking Joe's cock into his mouth.

"And you Joseph do you like being one of my little whores?" "Yes, sir" Joe echoed Kevin's answer. Nick smiled as he gave Joe a sloppy kiss. He then turned his attention back to Kevin he rubbed his butt before thrusting into him without warning. Kevin's eyes widened in shock but he groaned appreciatively. Nick fucked in and out of his brother using the hand cuffs for leverage, slapping his ass from time to time, "mmm…oh shit, baby" Nick said closing his eyes as Kevin tightened up on him. "Oh God… Kevin!" Joe said as he pushed Kevin's head down further on his cock, at the same time Nick thrusted into him at a different angle, going deeper, and drawing a muffled scream from Kevin.

"Oh god, I love it when you scream for me, kev." Nick panted as he slowing his pace. "Oh k-Kevin" Joe groaned throwing his head back "so good" Nick looked at Joe "take it out" he pointed to Joe's cock "I want to hear him scream" "Yes, sir" Joe pulled away, and had Kevin stroke him instead. Nick gave an experimental thrust and Kevin yelped and shut his eyes. Nick chuckled "please, Nick fuck me" Kevin pleaded turning both Nick and Joe on even more. "I think I can manage that" nick said thrusting deep inside of the eldest. Joe watched Nick thrust balls deep inside of Kevin and almost shot his load right then he was so close. Nick picked up speed, fucking Kevin into the mattress, moaning as Kevin screamed.

"Oh shit Kevin…ugh...I'm g-gonna… c-cum!" Joe yelled with his eyes shut tight. As soon as he finished his sentence he came, he seed shooting all over the Kevin, who licked it up willingly. "You're next Kev" Nick said changing angles and hitting Kevin's prostrate dead on. "H-harder sir…i-im… so close" Kevin yelled. Nick went harder "come on bitch!" Nick said, slapping Kevin's ass "cum you little whore" that sent Kevin over the edge he came, and Nick followed suit. All three brothers were exhausted, they laid on the bed ,all of them hoping they could do this again soon.


End file.
